


Hammyham4 has added

by grace_aka_tiredchild



Series: r e g r e t [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, oh yeah-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_aka_tiredchild/pseuds/grace_aka_tiredchild
Summary: Alex decides to add everyone (at some point) to a group chat and chaos aboundsaka author is tired and needs sleep but is writing crack insteadaka the gang of idiots being chaotic
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: r e g r e t [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964128
Comments: 82
Kudos: 121





	1. hehehehe c h a o s

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! so uh thanks in advance for reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just chaos

hammyham4: has added; turtles!!, baguette, h.m., eliiiiiza, A-aron, Angelicaaaaa to unnamed chat

hammyham4: alright fuckers who took my hoodie

turtles!!: was it really necessary to add all of us to a groupchat when we are literally iN THE SAME ROOM??

baguette: wow laurens touchy are we? But honestly i agree you could’ve just ya kno…. asked

hammyham4: I WANT MY HOODIE AND ONE OF YOU TOOK IT so yes i would say this was absolutely necessary

A-aron: I have it Alex, and please stop trying to murder Eliza, she has done nothing wrong.

baguette: why do you text so idk weird

A-aron: You mean with proper grammar and punctuation? Because I am not an uncultured swine thank you very much.

hammyham4: why cant we have even a single normal conversation?

h.m.: maybe because you insist on doing stuff like this

turtles!!: can someone go check on Angie?? I think she might be dead

A-aron: No, they are just calling the pizza place so that we can actually eat dinner.

turtles!!: o ok thats chill then

eliiiiza: *image sent*

hammyham4: how the hell do you have that???

turtles!!: i sent it to her

hammyham4: o okay

baguette: what movie are we watching tonight gang??

h.m.: is no one going to comment on the fact that Aaron had Alex’s hoodie??  
eliiiiza: its better if we just ignore it because then we dont have to deal with it

h.m.: true

baguette: guYS PICK A MOVIE

turtles: Men In Black 3

baguette: alright

hammyham4: if you work as a security guard at a Samsung store, does that make you Guardian of the Galaxies??

Angelicaaaa has left the chat

hammyham4 has added Angelicaaaa to: unnamed chat


	2. i- uh- i sowwy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mild angst
> 
> clifhangerssssssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so chaotic im sorry
> 
> also my poor children i feel bad but i needed smthn to write about so-

hammyham4 has named chat: i WilL eAT yoUr KnEeCAps

Angelicaaaa: …...why?

hammyham4: because thats what will happen if any of you try to leave

turtles!!: alex

hammyham4: yes

turtles!!: thats physically impossible

hammyham4: t r y m e

baguette: moving on!

A-aron: yes please

eliiiiza: did all of you finish your food or do i need to take your phones?

hammyham4: yes mom, we finished

Angelicaaaa: …..

hammyham4: i mean...yes Eliza we finished the food, thank you for getting it

turtles!!: =_=

h.m.: this is chaotic

A-aron: Why am I here?

Angelicaaaa: i second that question

hammyham4: because y’all need some milk

hammyham4: and by milk i mean your daily doses of stupidity

baguette: i? take? offense????

h.m.: me too

eliiiiza: me three

turtles!!: i was expecting it

A-aron: I don’t know what I was expecting to be honest.

baguette: your texting makes me want to cry

A-aron: That’s why I do it.

turtles!!: WHY IS ALEX CRYING????

h.m.: hes crying??

A-aron: I haven’t done anything.

eliiiiza: he got a letter, opened it and ran to his room

turtles!!: fuck

baguette: is everything okay?

Angelicaaaa: where are you guys?

A-aron: Guys its been over 2 hours, should we go check on them?

turtles!!: we’re okay guys, im not gonna tell you what happened right now but Alex is asleep so it should be okay for a few hours

h.m.: okay call us if you 2 need anything k?

turtles!!: kk


	3. uhhhhhhh sureeeeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> resolution of the last chapter???

hammyham4: guys i- John help

turtles!!: yeah sure, Alex got a letter as y’all know and it was from his old teacher and it was saying some really shitty stuff about him so…

baguette has added turtles!!, h.m., Angelicaaaa, eliiiiza, A-aron to: unnamed chat

Baguette has named the chat: s l i g h t l y less chaos

baguette: should we do something about Alex?

h.m.: like what?

baguette: i dont knOW I HADNT GOTTEN THAT FAR

A-aron: Maybe we could all say things that we all like about him?

turtles!!: i think he would like that

eliiiiza: ight then we should start soon bc otherwise i think he might try to cook again

Angelicaaaa: holy shit that can NOT happen again

h.m.: we cleaned for w e e k s

i WilL eAT yoUr KnEeCAps

A-aron: Alex, I know we fight but you are an amazing friend and very loyal. You are also the hardest working person I know. We might not always see eye to eye but you always have good points on whatever the matter is. I’m very glad to call you my friend.

h.m.: even though you never pay for food or drinks, you always provide good entertainment. You are extremely outgoing and even though sometimes that can be a bit much, im glad to have you on my side.

baguette: mon ami, you are one of the craziest people i know and im french so thats saying something, i know you always have my back and you will fight for the people and ideas you care about till the end.

eliiiiza: Alexander, i know that we havent always gotten along but i am insanely grateful i met you, even if you are a workaholic. You are a fantastic public speaker and very creative even if you show it in weird ways. 

Angelicaaaa: you were one of the first people that ever treated me as an equal instead of someone less-than, we agree on almost everything and i love our late-night conversations. Even if a lot of them are about things i barely know anything about.

turtles!!: Alex, you were the first person to see me as who i wanted to be, you have always been there for me and i hope you will continue to be. From the very first day i met you, i couldnt take my eyes off you. You can do anything you set your mind too and im so very proud to call you my boyfriend :) <3

A-aron: We

h.m.: love

eliiiiza: you

Angelicaaaa: so

baguette: much

turtles!!: Alex 

hammyham4: …...cuddles?

baguette: of course

h.m.: *image sent*


	4. idiots pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get stuck in a tree....how??? 
> 
> JEFFERSON

Angelicaaaa: HOW THE FRICK FRACK DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN

A-aron: I really don’t know but it’s Laf and Alex so are we surprised?

h.m.: not surprised but disappointed

eliiiiza: how did they even get that high up?????????

turtles!!: Thomas

eliiiiza: makes sense

turtles!!: he said that they couldnt climb up to the top floor of the building using the tree and being the dumbass that he is decided to try it

turtles!!: and Laf climbed up after him to “make sure he didnt get stuck”

turtles!!: but then they both…...got stuck

h.m.: wow our boyfriends are idiots

turtles!!: i know

Angelicaaaa: how are we going to get them down??????????

A-aron: I think we should just leave them up there till a teacher finds them.

eliiiiza: i second that

turtles!!: third it

h.m.: fourth it

Angelicaaaaa: okay then

*spongebob voice* 4 hours later

hammyham4: YOU LEFT US THERE TO DIE YOU ASSHOLES

baguette: YEAH WHAT ALEX SAID

A-aron: We knew you would figure out a way to get help eventually.

h.m.: yeah and also it was sorta your fault for getting stuck there in the first place

turtles!!: guys dinners here

eliiiiza: how did Thomas even manage to goad you both into doing that

Angelicaaaa: he said it to Alex, what did you expect??????

eliiiiza: true

baguette: DINNER


	5. idiots pt.2 (ft.  t h e b e a c h)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are all idiots and eliza is an angel
> 
> oh and angie is terrifying

Chapter 5  
eliiiiza: is-is Aaron okay??

Angelicaaaaa: honestly i have no idea

hammyham4: lolololol hahahaha Aarons face oml

A-aron: YOU DUNKED ME AND THEN THREW ME IN THE SAND

baguette: did...did you just text in all-caps???

A-aron: YES I DID BECAUSE YOU 4 GOT ME HORRIBLY WET AND SANDY

Angelicaaaaa: Aaron calm down we have clean clothes in the car

hammyham4: yeah Aaron calm down

A-aron: I will fight you Hamilton.

hammyham4: i mean you can try

eliiiza: boys boys, you’re both pretty

h.m.: y’all need serious help

A-aron: we know

Angelicaaaa: who threw that bucket of water?

turtles!!: uh oh shes pissed

hammyham4: i think it was one of the other beach groups

baguette: it was me

turtles!!: HOLY SHIT ANGIE

eliiiiza: now you know why we dont bring Angie with us when we go places

h.m.: Laf are you okay  
baguette: eh

baguette: i’ll recover, Angie you have amazing aim

Angelicaaaa: thank you, never ever do something like that again

baguette: yeahhh i wont dont worry

h.m.: why is this the way our group wokrs??

hammyham4: because we are all complete idiots most of whom have a death wish

turtles!!: babe…..i think thats just you

eliiiiza: i think Johns right Alex

hammyahm4: ……

baguette: was that a fish

A-aron: No, it was a child’s toy Lafayette.

baguette: ight

h.m.: who wants pizza and who wants hot dogs?

baguette: pizza

eliiiiza: pizza

hammyham4: hot dogs

A-aron: hotdogs

turtles!!: im fine with whatever

Angelicaaaa: pizza

h.m.: pizza it is then


	6. rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vines
> 
> thats it thats the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i- i am so sorry
> 
> but here have this nonsense

i WilL eAT yoUr KnEeCAps

hammyham4: stahp i coulda dropped my croissant 

A-aron: What the???

turtles!!: mother trucker dude that hurt like a buttcheeck on a stick

baguette: And they were roomates

h.m.: OH MY GOD they were roomates

eliiiiza: eyebrows on fleek da fuq

Angelicaaaa: oh my gowd he on xgames mode

A-aron: what the hell is going on????

hammyham4: im in me mums car, vroom vroom

turtles!!: get out me car!!

hammyham4: awhhhhh

A-aron: Can someone explain what is going on??

eliiiiza: look at dis graphhhh

Angelicaaaa: i wanna church girl

h.m.: who go to church

baguette: and read her biboooole

hammyham4: @turtles!! I love you bitch, i aint never gonna stop lovin you…..bitch

turtles!!: @hammyham4: its the most beautiful thing ive seen in my life

baguette: Alex????

turtles!!: its a watermelone inside a watermelone 

eliiiiza: imma lesbian

Angelicaaaa: i thought you were american??

h.m.: look at all those chickens

baguette: hi welcome to chillis

A-aron: I’m leaving, goodbye

hammyham4: LMAO HE WALKED OUT THE FRONT DOOR

turtles!!: alex??? How is that funny????

hammyham4: because now we are down one very cultured prick

eliiiiza: y’all have problems

baguette: nah just Alex

h.m.: laf, baby, you got problems too


	7. sucks for you ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is an angel who deserves better
> 
> also very mild abuse/cheating references so if thats a trigger please be careful!!

turtles!!: WHO HURT ELIZA

Angelicaaaa: someone hurt eliza??

turtles!!: YES I FOUND HER CRYING NOW WHO WAS IT

eliiiiza: john im fine, stop shouting

eliiiiza: also if you want to know what happened just ask Lewis

A-aron: that asshole?? I thought you broke up with him ages ago

eliiiiza: i was supposed to

Angelicaaaa: liza come here

eliiiiza: okay

hammyham4: y’all does anyone have his number?

h.m.: i do but alex promise me you wont do anything stupid

baguette: its alex, do you really think hes capable of that?

h.m.: true here   
h.m. has sent a contact

hammyham4 has added Unknown Number to: Unnamed group chat

hammyham4: Lewis?

Unknown number: yes….

turtles!!: what did you do?

Unknown number: what??

baguette: let us clarify

h.m.: what

turtles!!: did

baguette: you

hammyham4: do

h.m.: to

turtles!!: Eliza????

Unknown number: oh, the bitch? Nothing, shes just over reacting

Angelicaaaa: “the bitch” is my sister and believe me when i say, i will do anything to protect her.

Unknown number: right well as fun as this has been im going to leave


	8. sucks for you ig pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me posting 5 chapters in a day and then not posting and then posting 2 within an hour..........im stalling bc i dont wanna do my homework........send help

baguette: like hell you are

baguette: if you dont tell us what happened i swear to god

hammyham4: i hope you know that among us there are two exceptionally gifted lawyers, an amazing seamster, a fantastic marine biologist/lawyer, and a dedicated designer

hammyham4: together believe me, we have to power to make your life absolute hell.

Unknown number: are you threatening Me??

baguette: we must not have done it clearly enough Alex

A-aron: dude just save yourself the trouble and tell them what they want to know

Unknown number: fine, all that happened was she saw me talking to another girl in out class and got irrationally upset and ran out

h.m.: and thats all that happened?

Unknown number: yes

Angelicaaaa: would you swear that before a jury

Unknown number: yes! Alright now im going to leave.

H.m.: dont

Unknown number: alright

hammyham4 has opened a private chat with: eliiiiza

hammyham4: Liza

Eliiiiiza: yes?

hammyham4: what actually happened?

eliiiiza: promise me you wont do anything

hammyham4: fine

eliiiiza: i found him in the hallway between pysch101 and physics

Eliiiza: he was with Jules

eliiiiza: the one from pre-med

eliiiza: anyways

eliiiiza: he was just talking at first and then he pushed her against the wall and started making out with her

eliiiiza: i called his phone and he looked at it then hung up

eliiiiza: then he looked up and saw me

eliiiiza: i ran

hammyham4: you came home??

eliiiza: yes

hammyham4: no other stops?

eliiiiza: nope

hammyham4: okay

eliiiiza: alex

eliiiiza: please dont do anything

eliiiiza: alexander

eliiiiza: …..


	9. sucks for you ig pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe my writing is so weird
> 
> mild violence!!!!
> 
> if u wanna skip it, its from "*oh look real writing*" to "*end of my "real" writing*"
> 
> please stay safe <33333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i- school- ughhhhhhhhh
> 
> i hope everyone is having a good week!!!!
> 
> drink water!!!!!
> 
> be nice to yourself <3333

*spongebob voice* 40 minutes later

eliiiiza: Alexander I swear to god if you do not respond

hammyham4: sorry Liza, John came and wanted to talk to me

eliiiiza: oh alright

i WilL eAT yoUr KnEeCAps

hammyham4: imma bout to fuck a bitch up

Turtles!!: why what happened??

A-aron: Does this have something to do with eliza?

hammyham4: yes now we need to go find lewis

hammyham4: and dont ask questions okay

hammyham4: and do NOT tell eliiiiza

Anglicaaaaa: Alex

H.m.: oh alex

Baguette: mon ami

Turtles!!: babe

hammyham4: what????

eliiiiza: im in this chat Alex

hammyham4: …..oh….

Turtles!!: yeah babe

hammyham4: sorry Liza

eliiiiza: its okay, and honestly i dont care anymore, go ahead and destroy him

hammyham4: YES

*oh look real writing*

Alex silently pulled the car up to the curb and the rest of the gang got out.  
“Okay so Alex, what e x a c t l y is our plan?” John asked looking around the almost deserted commons.  
“Welllll i didnt exactly get that far”  
“ALEX” the man in question groaned as all of his friends yelled  
“I’m sorry, i didnt really have time to think”  
“This is why we dont let you plan things” Angelica said dryly  
They were about to go and sit down when Lewis appeared walking towards them  
“Dudes what the hell are you doing here?” he asked, his voice loud and irritating even though they were the only ones there.  
“We are here because you hurt a friend of ours.” John said quietly from where he was standing next to Layafette.  
“Oh, y’all are here about that bitch…..well whatcha gonna do about it faggot?” (A/N im so sorry about the slurs but i felt like it was necessary, im sorry if this offends anyone <3)  
“WE are going to mess you up if you dont come correct” for once Mulligan was glad he had come to watch Alex do dumb stuff.  
“Uh huh sure you ar-” he was cut off as Alex pushed him backwards  
“Alex!!” Lafayette looked worried  
Alex shoved Lewis backward again but as Lewis stumbled, he managed to catch hold of Alex’s shirt. Alex pitched forwards.  
“Asshole” Lewis snarled “She was always talking about how hotheaded you guys were….turns out she was right about something at least”  
Alex punched him in the gut before he could finish, the next few minutes were a whirl of fists and curses before finally Alex pinned Lewis to the ground.  
“You know,” Alex said, breathing hard. “We did try to be nice.”  
“Yeah, we did now alex get off of him.” Angelica said quietly.  
Alex got up and Lewis scrambled off and began to run.  
“Well i guess he learned his lesson??” Mulligan sounded unsure.  
“God i hope so” John said already beginning to survey Alex’s various bruises and cuts

*end of my "real" writing*

i WilL eAT yoUr KnEeCAps

Turtles!!: if that ever happenes again im going to tie Alex up till its over

eliiiiza: Alex are you okay ?!?!?!

hammyham4: yeah im good, just a couple of bruises

eliiiiza: okay, do i want to know what happened

Angelicaaaaa: No you do not.

eliiiiza: ok


	10. s p o o k y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy October everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s p o o k y week
> 
> i actually dont love Halloween but my family does and so do loads of my friends so here have a chapter about it-

hammyham4: spooky weekkkkk

turtles!!: the scary holiday  
baguette: bones day

eliiiiza: costumed candy thieves hours

A-aron: y-you mean Halloween??

h.m.: no

Angelicaaaaa: they mean the spooky holiday

A-aron: should i be concerned?

eliiiiza: a l w a y s

Hammyham4: hola week

turtles!!: babe wtf

Hammyham4: its what halloween autocorrected to

Baguette: h o w ?????

hammyham4: i doNT KNOW

h.m.: y’all are chaos

turtles!!: right?

eliiiza: you two chose to date them though

turtles!!: we know

h.m.: that doesnt mean they arent chaos

Angelicaaaaa: welllllll no one can argue with that

hammyham4: rood

baguette: they arent wrong though

hammyham4: thats beside the point

A-aron: what’s everyone dressing up as?  
baguette: a mime

A-aron: …..

hammyham4: a flying pig!

A-aron: ……….

eliiiiza: an elf

A-aron: …….

turtles!!: a box of tissues

A-aron: laurens wtf

turtles!!: its original

A-aron: okkkk

h.m.: im going as a dragon

A-aron: niceeee

Angelicaaa: book

A-aron: why am i not surprised

hammyham4: what about you aaron?

A-aron:.....avampire……

hammyham4: of course

turtles!!: thats perfect

A-aron: ouch

eliiiiza: we mean it nicely


	11. rip pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehhehehhehe v i n e s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame my sister
> 
> she screams these at me while im doing homework

A-aron: @hammyham4 you ready to fucking die bitch

hammyham4: @A-aron imma bad bitch you cant kill me

eliiiiza: well when life gives ya lemons

Baguette: i wanna be a cowboy babyyy

h.m.: she said

Angelicaaaa: it dont look like you need the extra McRib

turtles!!: and i said

baguette: McXuse me bitch

A-aron: happy birthday raven!!!!

hammyham4: i cant sweem

h.m.: this bitch empty

baguette: YEET

turtles!!: y e e t

hammyham4: YeEt

eliiiiza: yeet

Angelicaaaa: y. e. e. t.

A-aron: yeeeeeeeet

h.m.: be careful chirren, thats a lot of sodium 

turtles!!: list-listen Linda

hammyham4: great wrok everyone

eliiiiza: also can we just give props to aaron for participating

turtles!!: yes!!

A-aron: :)


	12. k i t t y <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe 
> 
> picture your favorite cat since i couldnt find my picture that i used last time

Angelicaaaa: why the hell is there a cat in the living room  
Baguette: …...promise you wont get mad??

Angelicaaaa: NO

Angelicaaaa: there is a strict NO PETS policy here, Lafayette you know that

Baguette: but he was cold and lonely

Hammyham4: we named her Robin

Eliiiiza: Angie shes so sweet

Turtles!!: and pretty

H.m.: and Angie shes already house trained

A-aron: IM ON LUNCH BREAK AND YOU BRING A CAT INTO THE HOUSE?????

Angelicaaaa: THATS WHAT I SAID

Baguette: thats actually not what you said

Angelicaaaa: ……

Baguette: yeah okay

Eliiiiza: Angie pleaseeeeeeeee

Angelicaaaa: One week

A-aron: ANGELICA

Angelicaaaa: Burr shes adorable

Turtles!!: *image sent*

A-aron: One week.

Baguette: YESSSS

A-aron: And you have to talk to Mr. Washington

Baguette: thats fine he loves Alex

A-aron: Nope, YOU have to talk to him

Baguette: ugh fine, anything else

Angelicaaaa: You have to be responsible for taking it to the vet

Baguette: alright

H.m.: you guys do know that i’ve had a rat named Anna live in my room for the last 4 months right???

A-aron: EXCUSE ME

Angelicaaaa: WHAT DID YOU DO

H.m.: i talked to Mr. Washington and he said it was alright as long as she never got into the walls

A-aron: alright but NO MORE PETS

Hammyham4: ……

Turtles!!: Alexander what did you do?

Hammyham4: nothing

Eliiiiza: you do realize thats extremely suspicious

Hammyham4: why is it suspicious?

Eliiiiza: because you always do something

Hammyham4: ROOD

A-aron: She’s not wrong though


	13. *sad face emoji*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my babies
> 
> also idek where this came from and i dont know if its accurate so please tell me if u have any feedback or ideas for other chapters

hammyham4: well that went well  
turtles!!: on what planet did that "go well"??  
A-aron: I agree with Laurens, the house almost burnt down.  
baguette: it didn't almost burn down  
Angelicaaaa: YES IT DID  
eliiiiiza: and laf how do you have your phone   
h.m.: he locked me out of our room  
turtles!!: oof  
baguette: sorry herc  
baguette: I need my phone intact  
A-aron: back to the more pressing matter at hand, YOU ALMOST BURNT THE HOUSE DOWN  
hammyham4: honestly how did you even manage that  
eliiiiza: yeah I mean you're supposed to be the one that can cook  
baguette:.......  
turtles!!: he fell asleep  
baguette: John!!!! you said you wouldn't tell  
turtles!!: that was before you ruined dinner  
baguette: that's fair  
h.m.: babe I'm not gonna break your phone please let me in  
baguette has opened a private chat with h.m.  
baguette: you promise you won't break my phone  
h.m.: I promise  
h.m.: why are you crying??? will you please talk to me  
baguette: I uh  
baguette: I shouldn't do this over text but uh   
baguette: im trans  
h.m.: and??  
baguette: I'm kinda on my period so I'm not sleeping very well and I'm crazy emotional  
h.m.: and you didn't want to tell me this because???  
baguette: I thought you might not like me anymore  
h.m.: I'm going to ignore that  
h.m.: come cuddle  
baguette: ok   
group chat  
Angelicaaaa: guys is everything okay???  
turtles!!: yeah laf herc where are you two  
h.m.: in our room. laf is asleep, he'll probably explain later  
hammyham4: is he okay?!?  
h.m.: yeah he will be  
eliiiiza: is there anything we can do  
h.m.: actually yeah, would y'all get dinner ready??  
eliiiiza: yea of course!  
h.m.: thanks


	14. how?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how?? the?? heck?? 
> 
> im so done with these idiots-
> 
> and also myself but ya know its chill-

Turtles!!: how did we lose them

H.m.: i have no idea

Eliiiiza: we had been doing so well too

A-aron: you three have lost your adult privileges

Turtles!!: we deserve this

Angelicaaaaa: you lost alex and laf

A-aron: how did you even do this

H.m.: honestly i have no idea

Turtles!!: they were with us getting groceries 

Eliiiiza: and then we turned around

H.m.: and they were just gone

Hammyham4: where did you guys go????

Baguette: yeah you guys left us

Turtles!!: WE left YOU?????

Hammyham4: i mean…..yeah

Eliiiiza: where are you?

H.m.: I found them

A-aron: Where were they??

Angelicaaaaa: i bet you ten bucks i know where they were

A-aron: mulligan where were they?

H.m.: in the toys section

Turtles!!: yall are grounded

Baguette: you cant do that?!?!!!

Eliiiiza: yes he absolutely can

H.m.: we’ll back him up too


	15. travel pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that google formatting doesnt stay on here lmaoooo- rip

Angelicaaaaa: are you all ready to go??

A-aron: we are going to be late if they arent

Turtles!!: im ready

H.m.: same

Eliiiiza: me too

Baguette: almost

Hammyham4: what are we getting ready for?

A-aron: ….

Turtles!!: lex

Turtles!!: we’re flying out to california

Turtles!!: did you actually forget

Angelicaaaa: I swear to god Alexander

H.m.: this is depressing

Eliiiiza: this is why i pack extra stuff for him

Turtles!!: same

Baguette: do you think if we all pitched in we could

Baguette: help him pack in time

Turtles!!: maybe

A-aron: its worth a shot

Little time skippy thing

Hammyahm4: wow i forgot i loved airports

Turtles!!: they are kind of awesome

Eliiiiza: where did Aaron and Angie go???????

A-aron: we went to get food y’all want anything??

Turtles!!: sandwiches

Turtles!!: for all of us 

Eliiiiza: good thinking

H.m.: now we wont have to deal with alex or laf asking if we have food

Baguette: rood


	16. uhhhhhh travel pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fell asleep during the day-
> 
> THAT NEVER HAPPENS WHAT EVEN-
> 
> anyways here

hammyham4: why did we decide to come here again??

turtles!!: because its pretty

baguette: sunshine

h.m.: pretty people

baguette: hey!!!

h.m.: love im joking

baguette: oki

A-aron: hollywood

eliiiiza: beaches

Angelicaaaa: San Francisco

Angelicaaaa: which btw is where we’re driving to now

hammyham4: thats the place with the chocolate place right

turtles!!: and also a giant natural museum

turtles!!: and theaters

eliiiiiza: and warfs

h.m.: and cable cars

baguette: Alcatraz

A-aron: the exploratorium

baguette: china town

h.m.: castro district

turtles!!: g a y

Angelicaaaa: Golden Gate Bridge

hammyham4: ooooo can we walk across it

A-aron: sure

Another time skippy thingy

eliiiiza: OH MY GOODNESS

hammyham4: fuck off

baguette: you couldve died

turtles!!: Alex say thank you to Herc

hammyham4: no

turtles!!: then you will sleep on a chair in the hotel room

hammyham4: …...thank you for saving me herc

A-aron: am i missing something

Angelicaaaaa: yeah, while you went to get lunch we walked across the bridge and alex almost died

A-aron: why?

eliiiiza: because he’s a light-weight

hammyham4: fuck you

eliiiiza: rude

A-aron: Angelica…

Angelicaaaa: basically the wind up there is crazy strong and alex is tiny so he almost got blown off the bridge and herc had to basically carry him

h.m.: i did

turtles!!: and we thank you for it


	17. travel pt.3 (ft. angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst + scheming

Eliiiiza: alex we are at disney why on earth are you crying

Angelicaaaa: and where is John???

Baguette: he’s with me

A-aron: Alex is with me, we are going to go back to the hotel.

A-aron: He has asked that none of us ask questions and that y’all stay and have fun.

H.m.: is he okay?

A-aron: he will be

Eliiiiza: thats good

Angelicaaaa: what about John?

Baguette: he’s alright, we are by the dumbo ride if you would like to meet up somewhere

H.m.: whats going on???????

Baguette has opened a private chat with h.m.  
baguette: alex and john broke up

H.m.: HOW WHAT WHY

baguette: i dont know

baguette: all i do know is that john is extremely upset and that he blames himself

H.m.: will he say what happened

baguette: no but im pretty sure that its just a huge misunderstanding

baguette: you know exactly how much those boys love each other

H.m.: youre right plus this is so out of the ordinary

H.m.: lets give them some time

baguette: if this doesnt blow over by the time we go home 

H.m.: we will do something

baguette: okay good

baguette: i love you

H.m.: i love you as well my angel

i WilL eAT yoUr KnEeCAps

Eliiiiza: oh my goodness angie your face

Angelicaaaa: hush

A-aron: what??

baguette: im dying holy shit

Angelicaaaa: shut up you assholes

H.m.: *for clarification* we went on the space mountain ride and angie lost it

Angelicaaaa: i hate you all

baguette: thats such a lie

Eliiiiza: you love us really 

Angelicaaaa: debatable


	18. a n g s t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and alex are dumb, herc and laf are great friends, and eliza is an angel <3
> 
> thats it thats the chapter

turtles!! has opened an unnamed group chat with h.m. and baguette

turtles!! has named unnamed group chat: the depths of hell

H.m.: are you okay???

Turtles!!: not even a little bit

Baguette: do you want us to do something???

Turtles!!: what on earth could you possibly do?

Baguette: idk i just thought i would ask

H.m.: you wanna tell us what happened?

Turtles!!: its stupid and i regret it

H.m.: thats good

Baguette: can i add someone?

Turtles!!: i guess????

Baguette has added eliiiiza to: the depths of hell

Eliiiiza: John what happened????

Turtles!!: we fought

Eliiiza: i gathered

Turtles!!: you know how when we were on the uhhh pirates of the caribbean ride and alex was on his phone??

H.m.: yeah, he said he was talking to george

Turtles!!: he wasnt

Baguette: what?!?

Turtles!!: he was working

Eliiiiza: even though he promised all of us but especially you that he wouldnt

Turtles!!: yeah….

H.m.: and you got understandably upset

Turtles!!: i guess so

Baguette: then what??

Turtles!!: i texted him and asked what he was doing

Turtles!!: and obviously he lied

Turtles!!: and then i got mad and said that he needed to take a break

Turtles!!: and he uh he said that the work was more important than whatever second rate attraction we were going on

Eliiiiza: wow

Turtles!!: and then i asked if the work was more important than his relationships with his friends

H.m.: oh john

Turtles!!: he must not have been paying attention or something because

Turtles!!: he said yes

Eliiiiza: oh baby

Baguette: john i am so sorry

Turtles!!: and then he walked away and his last text to me was

Turtles!!: bye John

H.m.: …..

Eliiiiza: are you okay

Turtles!!: not really, could you guys come to our room please

Baguette: of course

Eliiiza: omw

H.m.: want me to grab anything

Turtles!!: a hoodie??? All of the ones i brought are alex’s and 

H.m.: yeah of course

Eliiiza: do you want me to talk to him?

Turtles!!: not yet

Eliiiiza: okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry-
> 
> also in other news please comment ideas i only have like- 40-ish more chapters written 
> 
> thank youuuuu
> 
> also also, please comment if you want to, it makes my day and i like hearing the feedback!!!


	19. fluffffffff aka. vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vines
> 
> more of them
> 
> yuppity more stupidness

eliiiza: Shawty i dont- mind

baguette: i never went to oovoo javer

hammyham4: *shoots ceiling*

A-aron: *falls off couch*

A-aron: thIs iS WhY MOm doEsNT FUCKING loVe YoU

hammyham4: *dying of laughter* (ngl my sister and i shout this at each other when our parents arent home)

h.m.: what did you do???

baguette: i shaved ma eyebrows

h.m.: why’d you do that?!?!

baguette: i dunno

eliiiiza: *walking upstairs*

Angelicaaaa: *screams*

eliiiiza: *jumps*

eliiiiza: StAHp i coulda dropped my croissant 

Angelicaaaa: *wheezing*

turtles!!: may i add someone????

hammyham4: sure

turtles!! Has added And peggy to: i WilL eAT yoUr KnEeCAps

And peggy: bring in the beat

turtles!!: *running with a beet*

turtles!!: anything for you beyonce

eliiiiza: uh no- you cant sit with us

And peggy: actually MEHGAN i cant sit anywhere i have….

And peggy: hemoroids

baguette: imma say it

A-aron: say it

baguette: i dont care that you broke your elbow

hammyham4: whats it like being tall

baguette: we can show you

turtles!!: we can show you

A-aron: we can show you

h.m.: we can show you

Angelicaaaa: *i can show you the world playing in background*


	20. a n g s t pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliza is our queen ty for coming to my ted talk
> 
> also john is baby

the depths of hell

turtles!!: thank you for coming

eliiiza: of course john

baguette: anything for you mon ami

h.m.: is there anything else we can do??

turtles!!: actually i think im going to try and talk to him so could one of you text him?????

baguette: @eliza

h.m.: @eliza

eliiiiza: guess i’ll do it then

turtles!!: thanks liza

eliiiiza: course

eliiiiza has opened a private chat with hammyham4

eliiiiza: alex where are you?

hammyham4 has read the message

eliiiza: alex im serious i need to talk to you

hammyham4 has read the message

eliiiza: john is really upset and i know you are too would you please answer me so i can help

hammyham4: its all my fault liza

eliiiiza: probably

hammyham4: i just speak without thinking and i always hurt the people i care about

eliiiiza: not always alex

hammyham4: you shouldve seen his face 

eliiiiza: i did….after you broke up with him

eliiiza: i was there and i held him while he cried

eliiiiza: alex you have to fix this

eliiiiza: you made a stupid mistake

eliiiiza: but thats all it was….a mistake

eliiiiza: and mistakes can be fixed

hammyham4: not this one

hammyham4: how would i even approch him after this??

hammyham4: like yeah sorry i broke your heart but we are quoting vines in the group chat and we need you to help.

hammyham4: cause im sure that would go over really well

eliiiiza: just talk to him okay

eliiiiza: maybe not right now since you seem wound up but tomorrow okay??

hammyham4: alright….will you help??

eliiiiza: of course


	21. a n g s t pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is an idiot (we knew that already)
> 
> i may have kinda quoted "its quiet uptown" but we dont talk about that

hammyham4: soooooo should i just text him or??

eliiiza: honestly i wouldnt recommend it except for the fact that i dont think John could handle talking to you in person right now

hammyham4: okay….so texting

eliiiza: yes

hammyham4 has opened a private chat with turtles!!

hammyham4: john…

turtles!! Has seen your message

hammyham4: look at where we are

hammyham4: look at where we started

hammyham4:i know i dont deserve you John

hammyham4: but hear me out

hammyham4: that would be enough

turtles!!: alex why?

hammyham4: why what?

turtles!!: why would you say stuff like that?

hammyham4: because i was tired and stressed out and

turtles!!: no, that part i know

turtles!!: why you did you do it

hammyham4: i- uhm

hammyham4 + eliiiza

hammyham4: help

eliiiza: what did you do

hammyham4: its more what i didnt do

eliiiza: alex istg

hammyham4: how do i explain that the reason that i said what i said was his fault

eliiiiza: carefully

hammyham4: thanks liza

eliiiza: anytime

hammyham4 + turtles!!

turtles!!: you uhm what?


	22. make up (aka author cant write verse)

hammyham4: john do you remember the fight that we had a few months ago?

turtles!!: the one about how you were working too much and i didnt know anything about anything

hammyham4: yeah that one

turtles!!: yeah i remember that

hammyham4: do you remember what you said right before we went to eliza to have her help us figure things out?

turtles!!: not really, i remember both of us crying and i remember your laptop shutting off without you saving your work

hammyham4: you shut my laptop

turtles!!: yeah..

hammyham4: anyway, you said that i was working too hard and that uhm that i needed to take a break

hammyham4: and then you said if i didnt take a break for awhile you would 

hammyham4: you would have to take a break for awhile 

hammyham4: because it was too hard for you to try and handle me

turtles!!: did i really say that??

hammyham4: …..yeah

turtles!!: baby im so sorry

turtles!!: i- please come here so we can actually talk

hammyham4: open the door you asshole

turtles!!: coming

(look more terrible verse writing)

John set down his phone and walked to the hotel-room door. He pulled it opened and looked out at his (ex?)-boyfriend.  
“Hey Alex”   
“Hi...uhm can i come in?”  
“Oh yeah of course!” he stepped back hurriedly, tripping over himself in the process.  
Alex grabbed him before he could fall, it was an instinct. They had done this many many times, John was extremely clumsy.  
They walked slowly over to the bed and sat down facing each other.  
“Sooooo-”  
“Yeah” John muttered, clenching his hands slightly, “did you mean it?”  
“Mean what?”  
“That you wanted to break up, you know what you said at disney.”  
“No! Of course not, i just-” Alex paused and ducked his head. “I wanted to spare myself the pain that I knew was going to come.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I knew that you were going to break up with me if I didn't break up with you” Alex wouldn't meet John’s eyes “so I needed to do it first.”  
“Is that because of what I said when we fought?”  
“Mostly, but people have asked you why you’re with me and honestly they’re right”  
“Alex-”  
John moved so that they were sitting next to each other and pulled Alex towards him   
“No Alex they aren't, i choose you remember?”  
“Yeah but still-” Alex glanced up at John  
“No”  
“Okay” Alex gave up and leaned into John’s side, “So are we good then?”  
“I dont know, are we?” John asked, pulling Alex onto his lap  
“Yeah i think we are”


	23. movie night <3333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments ???
> 
> *is hopeful*

i WilL eAT yoUr KnEeCAps

eliiiiza: has sent an image

h.m.: thank god they worked it out

baguette: oui

A-aron: im glad they worked it out.

Angelicaaaa: did you give up on spelling and punctuation? 

A-aron: yeah basically

hammyham4: can you guys maybe not blow up our phones?

turtles!!: yeah uh please

eliiiiza: why are we interrupting something??

hammyham4: movie night

baguette: AND YOU DIDNT INVITE US?!?!?

turtles!!: no???

h.m.: john i thought we were friends

turtles!!: honestly y’all

Angelicaaaa: im almost offended you didnt ask us to come over

eliiiiza: i mean its the least you two could do after putting us through hell 

A-aron: i have to agree

turtles!!: excuse me?!?

hammyham4: the door is opened if you want to come over

turtles!!: Alex!!!

hammyham4: sorry love but they were just going to get worse

turtles!!: ughhhhhh fine

h.m.: what are we watching?

turtles!!: the jungle book

eliiiiza: we’ll be over in 5 minutes

Angelicaaaa: we’re walking over right now

hammyham4: okay


	24. oop-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i- i really dont know what happened here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tytytyty for all the hits/kudos/comments <333 it means a ton
> 
> heheheheh i totally didnt post the wrong chapter and then delete it twice

h.m.: we lost them

A-aron: Already?!? 

Angelicaaaa: we have only been here for 15 minutes

eliiiza: we didnt mean toooooo

turtles!!: they ran off!!!!!

A-aron: you still lost them

h.m.: we’re sorry!!!

eliiiza: will you help us find them??

Angelicaaaa: where did you see them last?

And peggy: im confused???

turtles!!: we are at the zoo

eliiiza: we went to the penguins

h.m.: and we turned around to find lex and laf and 

turtles!!: we lost them

And peggy: of course you did

eliiiza: PEGS!!!!

And peggy: sorry but you had to know that was going to happen

A-aron: why dont you guys have them micro-chipped

h.m.: …

turtles!!: we do

Angelicaaaa: and you didnt just use the app to find them bc??

eliiiza: because we are idiots

A-aron: im leaving all of you here

h.m.: please dont

turtles!!: we all drove here together and none of us have money

h.m.: literally 80% of you come from trust fund families and/or have fantastic jobs

eliiiiza: hush

A-aron: …

hammyham4: johnnnnnn 

turtles!!: im going to block you

hammyham4: come find usssssss

baguette: herculesssssss

h.m.: next time im leaving you at home

baguette: rood

hammyham4: yea you guys are mean

eliiiza: you guys got lost at the zoo

baguette: that could happen to anyone

turtles!!: you guys are 20 and 21 

h.m.: you should not be getting lost at the zoo

A-aron: i hate to say it but i agree with John and Herc

turtles!!: you “hate to say it” ??

A-aron: i mean….

h.m.: rood

A-aron: i give up


	25. f i r e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh fire??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally didnt write a chapter based off my life-

hammyham4: where are you guys?!?

turtles!!: kitchen

eliiiiza: bedroom

A-aron: ditto

h.m.: bathroom

baguette: living room

Angelicaaaa: same

And peggy: ???? explain ????

hammyham4: give me 5 minutes and i will

And peggy: okay

*spongebob voice* 5 minutes later

hammyham4: okay is everyone in the car??

turtles!!: alex look around we are all in the same vehicle

hammyham4: meanie

And peggy: guys what is going on

hammyham4: theres a fire a few miles off campus so 

baguette: we are all evacuating

And peggy: OMG ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!?!?!

eliiiza: yeah pegs we are

And peggy: ok ok ok

Angelicaaaa: breathe peg its okay

And peggy: im fine but where are you guys going

eliiiiza: actually….we were thinking about coming home for awhile

And peggy: just you and angie??

Angelicaaaa: nope

Angelicaaa: all of us

And peggy: John!!

turtles!!: Peggy!!

And peggy: SLEEPOVER

turtles!!: YES

hammyham4: ……

turtles!!: sorry you may continue

turtles!!: WAIT

hammyham4: what????

turtles!!: who grabbed robin?!?!?

eliiiiza: robins with me john dont worry

turtles!!: o thank god

baguette: yes what john said

h.m.: LAF YOU ARE DRIVING

baguette: sowwy


	26. these idiots- akak. road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh c h a o s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally not posting this during a literature class-
> 
> oooohhh i got a really good grade!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> noiceeeee
> 
> 442/442
> 
> hehehehe sorry about that-
> 
> ENJOY

And peggy: how long till you guys will be here???

Angelicaaaa: 3 hours

And peggy: thats so longggggg

turtles!!: i knowwwwww

hammyham4: johnnnnn

turtles!!: yes??

hammyham4: attention please

turtles!!: okay

Private chat between turtles!! and hammyham4

Hammyham4 has named chat: welcome to chilis

turtles!!: you okay love??

hammyham4: boreddddd

turtles!!: is that what its called??

hammyham4:.....no

turtles!!: whats it called

hammyham4: a panic attack??

turtles!!: yeah babe

turtles!!: ask herc to pull over and swap with liza

hammyham4: wont liza be upset

turtles!!: no of course not

hammyham4: okay

turtles!!: better??

hammyham4: yeah...i love you

turtles!!: i love you too

i WilL eAT yoUr KnEeCAps

A-aron: death

Angelicaaaa: same

h.m.: same

baguette: ????

hammyham4: johnnnn they’re being mean

turtles!!: they arent wrong though

eliiiiza: im offended??

Angelicaaa: you should be

And peggy: are you guys almost here?????

eliiiza: yeah

And peggy: how much longerrrr

turtles!!: like 25 minutes but we are stopping at a gas station in a sec

And peggy: okay!!


	27. chaos- thats literally it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jefferson gets added to our gang of idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id give y'all a name list but they are about to change so after that i promise i will <3333

baguette: we need to get new names

And peggy: yessss!!!

h.m.: babeeeee whyyyy??

baguette: because im bored and your name sucks

A-aron: i agree with mulligan 

hammyham4: you definitely need yours changed

eliiiiza: i could use a change

Angelicaaaa: can i add someone to help not bore me

hammyham4: i mean rood but sure

Angelicaaaa has added Mac ‘n cheese to : i WilL eAT yoUr KnEeCAps

hammyham4: is that who i think it is

Mac ‘n cheese: ewww Hamilton

hammyham4: ewww Jefferson

Angelicaaaa: boys play nice 

Mac ‘n cheese: i dont wanna

hammyham4: me either

Agelicaaaa: …..

hammyham4: okokok

Mac ‘n cheese: sowwy Angie

A-aron: ive literally never seen anything like that ever

eliiiiza: I forgot how terrifying my sister could be

Angelicaaaa: thanks liza

Mac ‘n cheese: why was i added to this hell-hole

hammyham4: i would also like to know that

Angelicaaaa: because now i wont be bored and also Thomas is decent at coming up with names

Mac ‘n cheese: i am???

Angelicaaaa: most of the time

hammyham4: jefferson is good at something??

turtles!!: babe dont

baguette: …….anyways 

baguette has renamed h.m. …….


	28. n a m e s

baguette has renamed h.m.: tailors_aprentece

tailors_apprentence: …….

baguette: :D

Mac ‘n cheese has renamed baguette: LAFAYETTE

LAFAYETTE has renamed hammyham4: lil’ lion

lil’ lion has renamed turtles!!: babs

babs: ……..really???

eliiiiza: im cackling

babs has renamed eliiiiza: cinamon 

cinamon: awwwww <3

Mac n’ cheese has renamed Angelicaaaaa: s c a r y

s c a r y: …..thanks

lil’ lion has renamed A-aron: virginian 1

lil’ lion has renamed Mac n’ cheese: virginian 2

virginian 2: ...i hate this

virginian 1: same

virginian 2 has renamed virginian 1: southern birb

southern birb: this isnt that much better

virginian 2: hush

lil’ lion: be quiet

southern birb: ………

And peggy has renamed virginian 2: monti-hell-no

monti-hell-no: i approve of this

And peggy: :D

monti-hell-no has renamed And peggy: sunshine

sunshine: awwwww

southern birb: its accurate 

s c a r y: i love it

lil’ lion: guysssss

babs: yes????

lil’ lion: im bored

babs: ……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> name list timeeee  
> Alex- lil' lion  
> John- babs  
> Laf- LAFAYETTE  
> herc- tailors_apprentice   
> Aaron- southern-birb  
> Angie- s c a r y  
> liza- cinnamon  
> peggy- sunshine  
> jefferson- monti-hell-no


	29. q&a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a q&a i did on wattpad with a friend forever ago, if y'all like it you can send more questions-
> 
> <3333333333
> 
> also thomas is a dumbass but hes funny so-

Le Me- *clears throat* aight so, le question numero uno is forrrrrrr uhhhh *squints at notecards* Alondra Herrington

Alexander- ……...excuse you??

Me- oops???? Anyway-

Alexander- I WILL FIGHT YOU, YOU MEANIE

Me- John come get your boyfriend hes trying to interrupt the story

John- Alex stop

Alexander- ffs fineeeeeee

Me- thank you. Now, the question: Alex, do you know that your life is about to become living heck?

Alexander- uhhhhhhh what??

Me- answer the question Alondra

Alex- aspoudbgfniejwrbg STOP

Me- …..nu

Me- the question ……

Alex- uhhh right, i mean, my life is, sorta already living heck, but like, i guess it could get worse.

Me- *shaking my head* ooookay- well that was an…..answer…..i guess……

Alex- *le confusion*

Me- ANGST

John- …….should i be concerned?

Eliza- ????maybe????

Me- nah, im always like this, anyhoo- 

Me- the next question is for our resident asshole number 1…….*drums hands on the table* THOMAS THOMAS *clears throat* wait i mean uhhhh

Thomas- …..really??

Me- Im sorry!!!

Thomas- *tired of my bs already* what is the question child?

Me- rood but uhhh: How did you get the idiots (Alex and Laf) to climb the tree??

Me- *laughing*

Thomas- what??

Me- that would make it seems like you arent also an idiot

Thomas- ……...exCUSE YOU

Me- imma….go...now

Thomas- ….it was really easy actually, all i had to do was say that Alexander couldnt do something….

Me, John, Liza, Angie, Herc, Aaron- *shaking heads* ….not even remotely surprised

Alexander- RUDE

Me- THEY ARENT WRONG

Alex- you guys are mean

Lafayette- mon ami they arent wrong though

Me- i just-

Thomas- but yeah it was really really easy, alex HAS to prove me wrong


	30. uhhh oops-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is tea and Maria is scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe oops-  
>  sorry this took so long to update. im still running out of ideas so pls pls give them to me
> 
> *trigger warnings*  
> i got put in basically a 51-50 hold on saturday bc i am an idiot.
> 
> anyways yeah things are awful so here have this mess
> 
> *shoves chapter at you*

sunshine: guysssssss

lil’ lion: yesssssss

s c a r y: pegs arent you in class????

cinnamon: i second that question

sunshine: yeah i am but thats beside the point

sunshine: i have

sunshine: t e a ☕

LAFAYETTE: oOooooO spill!!!!!

tailors_apprentice: babe calm- 

monti-hell-no: tHeREs TeA??????

sunshine: yEs

sunshine: guess what it is-

cinnamon: wait-

sunshine: 😈

cinnamon: please no-

sunshine: shoulda been more careful

babs: ?????

sunshine: I saw someone from our group making out

southern birb: and?? who was it??

lil' lion: Aaron?? Caring about something??

lil' lion: it's a miracle

southern birb: shut up

sunshine: GUYS

monti-hell-no: tell usssssssss

sunshine: im trying to!!!!! 

sunshine: I saw Liza with

s c a r y: istg if it was the idiot again-

sunshine: it's not

s c a r y: okay then you may continue

sunshine: I saw her with MARIA!!!!!!!!! 

LAFAYETTE: the Maria?!?!!

monti-hell-no: terrifying biker chic Maria????

babs: our Liza?!?

cinnamon: -_- 

cinnamon: you guys are all idiots

cinnamon: but yeah-

lil' lion: yassssss get it Liza!!!!

cinnamon: I'm disowning all of you

lil' lion: :-(

LAFAYETTE: :'(

cinnamon: fine


	31. my apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos comes in the form of one (1) James Reynolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp
> 
> im not dead sorry this took so long to post!!!!

cinnamon: can i add someone so that we can murder someone else?

lil’ lion: uh sure I'm bored anyways

babs: 😮

lil' lion: hehehehehe oops??? 🤭

cinnamon has added: miss maria reynolds

miss maria reynolds: …..hi???

lil’ lion: ooooooo liza~

cinnamon: shut. Up. alex. 

sunshine: hehehehehe liza this was a terrible idea~

miss maria reynolds: these peoples are gonna help me?? 

cinnamon: i mean?? They might?? They have the ability but im starting to doubt their maturity

miss maria reynolds: oooookkkk

babs: how can we help Maria?

miss maria reynolds: hi john!!!!

miss maria reynolds: uh so- ya know how my ex *wasnt* going to come near me again

miss maria reynolds: well he decided to accost me in the hallway last night after eng. Lit.

cinnamon: 😠

miss maria reynolds: <3 anyways, uhhhh im scared now and i want him out of my life but i cant do that on my own……

cinnamon: which is why i added her here bc y’all are just a giant group of lawyers-

lil’ lion: speaking of; @Monti-hell-no, @southern-birb, @s c a r y, @babs

lil’ lion: lawyers unite

monti-hell-no: oooo whats this~

southern-birb: oooo my specialty

s c a r y: men-

babs: maria are you okay???

miss maria reynolds: im okay- just tired-

miss maria reynolds: will you guys help? please?

s c a r y: of course

southern-birb: oh for sure

monti-hell-no: totally

miss maria reynolds: ♡


	32. uhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh i dont know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo
> 
> me: imma update and like actually finish stuff
> 
> also me: what if you didnt??
> 
> aka. im sorry this took so long

sunshine: im dying save me

cinnamon: where r u??

miss maria reynolds: bebs shes joking

sunshine: this class is hell

cinnamon: why are you taking it then??

sunshine: because it sounded interesting at the time

monti-hell-no: that is so dumb

monti-hell-no: what class?

lil’ lion: Chem.

lil’ lion: right pegs?

sunshine: yup!

bebs: its actually not that bad once you get through the begining

sunshine: oh thats right i actually have someone that could help me cheat

bebs: never gonna happen

s c a r y: oh yeah, Maria, Aaron and I are gonna be over later to ask you some questions about the case-

miss maria reynolds: oki doki!! 

sunshine: can i punch him??

miss maria reynolds: no you may not

sunshine: but whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

s c a r y: because its illegal and you arent allowed to get in trouble after last time

sunshine: you said you wouldnt bring that up again!!!!

s c a r y: well then-

s c a r y: suffer

sunshine: mean!!!!

cinnamon: how am i related to you both

miss maria reynolds: i freaking love this family i-

bebs: I KNOW RIGHT

bebs: its awesome

lil’ lion: I agree

monti-hell-no: GUYS

monti-hell-no: AND GALS

monti-hell-no: AND NON-BINARY PALS

monti-hell-no: I did something dumb

lil’ lion: does it affect me

monti-hell-no: uhhh no

lil’ lion: then fucking suffer in scilence

monti-hell-no: :((( but it affects the group as a whole which you would no iF YOU LET ME FINISH

lil’ lion: wow okay no need to scream

monti-hell-no: i-

monti-hell-no: anyways, i maybe kinda accidentally signed us up for something on accident

s c a r y: it cant be that bad-

monti-hell-no: its the weird talent show thing that Mr. Washington wants us to do

s c a r y: i stand corrected


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tik tok + my sister= this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry about this chapter and not updating and all sorts of other stuff, please comment because the interaction will make me feel like a human again. :)

cinnamon: last night i told ya i loved ya

s c a r y: woke up blamed it on the vodka

miss maria reynolds: genuinely thought i was dying

Laf: and i could see that smile you were hiding

tailors_apprentce: last night i told ya i need ya

lil’ lion: thats the last time i drink tequila

sunshine: should i be concerned

monti-hell-no: probably not

bebs: nah

sunshine: ight

monti-hell-no: she said “what you know about love”

s c a r y: “i got what you need”

sunshine: walk up in the store

lil’ lion: and get what you want

Laf: you get what you please


	34. idiots pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of several dumb things my best friend has tried to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for reading!!!!!
> 
> please feed me ideasssssssssss
> 
> also pls watch NCIS its amazing

lil’ lion: im tired

bebs: honestly same

cinnamon: guyssssssssssss

Laf: mmmmmm yesssss

monti-hell-no: yea

southern birb: mhm

tailors_aprentice: yesh

lil’ lion: yah?

miss maria reynolds: shes pissed at me because i wouldnt let her pet a raccoon

cinnamon: it was sad :(((

miss maria reynolds: you can not pet wild animals

bebs: i pet the turtle at the beach last time-

lil’ lion: yes because you were too far ahead of me and i couldnt stop you

bebs: D: ??

bebs: i? Wasnt? Supposed? To? Pet? Them????

lil’ lion: NO

bebs: oh-

cinnamon: only john gets to come with me to find the sad raccoon

miss maria reynolds: neither of you are going anywhere

Laf: uhhhh guys

cinnamon: yes???

Laf: um well

Laf: alex just jumped off a bridge

bebs: WHAT

bebs: THE FUCK WHEN

lil’ lion: im fine john breathe

lil’ lion: i thought it would be fun

s c a r y: thats what we’ll put on your grave

monti-hell-no: “he thought it was fun”


	35. AUTHORS NOTE (not an update.....yet)

imma make this quick

im sorry i havent been updating/responding to comments/idek what else. life has sorta gone crazy for me and some stuff has happened. i AM wokring on new chapters and stuff but like, my productivity is *low* so if you guys have ideas or things you want to happen or something ive already done that you want to happen again, please! comment! them!!!!!!! also, i love all of you guys so so much for reading and commenting, i have hard days a lot but then i look at my inbox and i see a comment or two and my mood lifts so thank you all so much! also, 1,395 reads wtf thank you all!!!!!!!!!!

okay im done

i hope everyone is having a good day/night/afternoon and drink water!!!


	36. AUTHORS NOTE (not an update.....yet)

oh god guys i feel so so bad- I started real school (the first time in 6 years) about 3 weeks ago and before then i was trying to get all of my transcripts done. which means i havent been able to write and i feel awful that im not posting rn- however i will hopefully be writing again soon- and yeah my mental health has been so wack lately too. BUT!! i got a phone for christmas so i might be able to post more frequently now MIGHT. anyways, i hope everyone is doing well and that y'all are surrviving 2021 so far!!!

xoxo- Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on wattpad as well but I took down my account


End file.
